totaldrama0101fandomcom-20200215-history
Katie
Katie in TDI I started out making an alliance with Heather and Beth, but then Heather was eliminated because of Beth, I decided to stay on my own... At the merge me and Courtney suddenly became AMAZING friends, and I was good friends with Tyler too, when I saw that Courtney was taking Tyler's place down the dock of shame, Katie took Courtney's place... but in Katie's opinion, Friendship is better than some game, and by doing this somehow Katie made a lot of fans! Katie in TDA At the end of TDI Katie and Tyler fell in love, now in TDA, they're still in love, however Tyler moved Katie to his team, and now Tyler is eliminated, that means Katie is on opposite teams from her best friend Courtney and can't have Tyler, however everyone "almost" loves Katie, I'm not surprised if she makes it far just because other people don't want her to leave! During TDA Katie also became friends with Beth, then when Courtney and Beth became enemies Katie had to choose one or the other... it was Beth, even though Katie and Courtney went far together, she had to choose Beth, however with a switch in teams, Coutney is now on her team and Beth is not! Later on, Katie was the deciding vote for an elimination. She voted Mr. Coconut. She now was in an alliance with Beth until a twist came where Beth had to decide to vote out Katie or Gwen. She chose Katie and Katie was the 17th Person out finishing 5th. Katie in TDWT Katie had everything perfect going for her at the begining of the season. Tyler, dating Katie at the time, made arrangments for Beth, Alejandro, Katie and Tyler himself to be in a 4 way alliance. Then 2 things happened at once, first Tyler broke up with her and Katie and Gwen got in a huge argument, now Katie was able to get Gwen kicked off while Katie was able to stay in the game. However Alejandro was good friends with Gwen and he got mad when Gwen was voted off, so he was kicked off of the alliance. Katie and Alejandro are now enemies. Katie and Beth on the other hand are best of friends, nothing could break this friendship.... nothing? Soon enough, a tragety, Katie was in a car accident and dislocated her color bone, very sadly Katie is now convincing everyone to vote her off, she is no longer a use in her condition, so it's easier than having to vote off Beth, Alejandro or Leshawna, Katie has made it clear that she dosn't wanna slow her team down by this accident and convinced them to vote her off the next time they lose.... now the only determination of Katie's TDWT placement is to see how long it is until her team loses again..... Luckly i made it through the accident, but didn't tell everyone I did, so next time we lost, I was voted out, until Tyler stept in and took my place! However I was eliminated just 2 days later... But Katie went on, she wanted Gwen to win but had to vote for Justin in the end because of what Gwen did to Beth. Katie made it to Total Drama Heroes VS Villains as a Villain, however Katie is very mad and has threatened to not play as a villain, so she has asked if her and Justin could switch teams. Kate in TDHvsV Katie made it Into Total Drama Heroes vs Villains as a villain but refused to play as a villain and wanted to be a hero, she asked if she could switch with Justin. Katie's request to switch teams was DENIED and now Katie must live as a villain, Katie seriously concidered withdrawing from the game... but overall she decided just to cope with it! Trivia -Katie was the first girl of the Killer Bass to recieve a marshmello -The only reason Katie lost TDI is becuase she took Tyler's place to lose -Katie is in love with Tyler -Katie's best friend is Beth -Katie made final 6 in TDA -After Katie took Tyler's place in TDI, Tyler took Katie's place in TDWT im friends with courtney-------------------------------------------------------------------------->